


K.N.I.V.E.S

by dubstepdacon



Category: Hellsing, Ib (Video Game), Touhou Project, Undertale (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Blood and Violence, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Enemies to Friends, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Forced Bonding, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 3: Stardust Crusaders, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 6: Stone Ocean, Mild Blood, Slice of Life, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubstepdacon/pseuds/dubstepdacon
Summary: A strange occurrence came about when several characters found themselves to be ripped from their universes and placed in a large estate floating in a seemingly infinite sky. The occupants have to tolerate each other if they want to survive this scenario brought before them. However the characters have one thing uniting them. One sole factor that connects them all. That thing? They really enjoy using knives. Now the question stands. Is this bond of weapons strong enough to keep them from killing each other?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock

A grandfather clock swung its pendulum side to side as it kept its metronome-like beat. It sat at the foot of the bed in which a man lay fast asleep. The walls were covered in old floral wallpaper, the likes only seen in a grandparent's house. By the bed lay a nightstand with a small kerosene lamp atop it. To the right of the bed, a single-window was present with the curtains drawn. Slowly but surely the occupant of the bed awoke. He was wearing a peculiar outfit of pointy-toed boots, yellow trousers, green suspenders that hung unworn, and a tight black tank-top. His green lipstick stained the pillow he had his face laid against.

His eyes fluttered as he regained consciousness. That is when he shot up. He looked around extremely confused about his whereabouts. His heart pounded as he tried to remember where he was last. That's when it hit him. He had died. In fact, he was killed. Every second that passed, he remembered more and more of it. He had lost to his nemesis, Jotaro. Yes, it was clear as day now. His Stand, The World had attempted to kick Jotaro before it was stopped and overpowered by Jotaro's Stand, Star Platinum. Dio hissed at himself for his incompetence. He shouldn't have tried to kick Jotaro with his left side as it was more vulnerable than his right. However, he became increasingly more upset at the seemingly unfair loss as out of nowhere Jotaro gained the ability to not only move in stopped time but also stop it himself. Dio swore to himself that he would officially lose it if someone else could stop time. But for now, he had bigger issues to overcome.

That would be solving the mystery of where he was. He looked to the curtains and could see the curtains were partially illuminated meaning that it was daytime. Dio couldn't open the curtains lest be turned to ash. Living life as a vampire had its ups and downs. Not being able to survive in sunlight was one of the more major downs. Cautiously, he got out of the bed, opened the door, and checked to see if any sunlight was spilling into the hallway. There wasn't and in fact, it was quite the contrary. The hallway was darkened and the only sources of light were wall-mounted candles. It reminded Dio of his mansion in Egypt in terms of lighting however the architecture seemed more in line with the Joestar Mansion he lived in more than a century ago. Now confident with the lighting, Dio walked down the hall with a swagger and a smile. He may have lost to Jotaro but somehow he survived. Although prematurely, Dio began to plot his revenge. This was an opportunity he was going to seize to the fullest. However, his scheming was temporarily put on hold when he heard footsteps. They seemed to be drawing near him and so Dio called forth to the man or woman behind the steps.

"Oh Ho. Who is it that dares to approach me, Dio!"

The figure who approached promptly stood still. A deathly silence came about the two before Dio saw something glowing in the darkness. A pair of round spectacles.


	2. The Soulless

Before Dio had even awoken, two other occupants were already awake and were locked in an intense fight. To the displeasure of both of them, it wasn't a conventional battle. Two girls were locked in a staring contest. One wore a pull-over with yellow and green stripes running along it horizontally. Her eyes crimson and her smile tight. She made for a formidable child even if she was just twelve. She stared with an intensity that could tear right through a person's soul. But quite unfortunately for her, the other girl in the room lacked that very thing. 

The other girl was dressed in a much more polite and courteous outfit. She wore a green frock with white cuffs and a collar. Her hair was below shoulder length and was a nice dandelion yellow. It was messy and wavy, that and her polite unassuming smile made her look much more innocent and oblivious. However, when the girl with the red eyes looked into this girl's deep blue eyes, something lurked underneath. It was like staring at the surface of a sparkling ocean only to fall in and get dragged to the bottom. The yellow-haired girl then spoke to her colleague with a cheery tone and excited tone as if they were already best friends, 

"That's a cute sweater! Did your mother make it?" 

No Response 

"Awww shy? Don't worry about it! I will stick by-" 

She was cut off by the feeling of something trying to escape from her. The feeling was that of a rat trying to claw its way out of her chest. Then the feeling subsided when something came out of it. A heart. Not a human one but a yellow and two-dimensional heart symbol. The girl in the sweater leapt to it and grabbed it as the two locked eyes. Her tight grin twisted into an ear to ear smile as she crushed it in her hands. 

**Squeak!**

Surprised, the assailant did a double-take of the heart she was grasping. This was the soul of the blonde girl; so why didn't it shatter? Why did it squeak like a dog toy? 

"This is fun! Your turn now" 

The blonde girl snickered as she looked at the mouth of the other girl. Confused, the sweater girl let go of the fake soul. A moment of silence came about them when the one in the pullover grabbed their throat. It felt like razor-blades were attempting to exit. Slowly but surely the pain reached her mouth. 

**BLEGH**

The girl in the sweater threw up a thorny wilting rose onto the floor. Its petals seemed to drip with some dark oil-like fluid. Gleefully, the blonde girl snatched the flower and began to pick the petals off, one by one in rapid succession. Soon enough she reached the final petal and looked to her soon-to-be-dead acquaintance. Without another moment of hesitation, she plucked it. The rules of her world were that petals of the rose were a person's life force and without them, they would surely perish. However, the girl in the sweater still stood. Again, an awkward silence came about the two as they tried to make heads or tails of what had just happened.

They continued to stare until they both lunged at each other. Metal on metal created a screech that pierced the air. The duo had weapons stowed in their sleeves and just then thought to use them against each other. Soon it became very clear to the two that they both were from wildly different worlds. It even reflected in their choice of weapons. The blonde-haired one held a sharpened palette knife while the other wielded a large household kitchen knife. Despite all these differences, they were shockingly similar; right down to their fighting styles. They clashed for a few minutes and became increasingly tired. They were **too** similar. Eventually the fight boiled down to dodging, blocking, or parrying every attack the other threw at them. 

And then

Without warning

They both stopped. 

The two dropped their weapons and approached each-other panting, sweaty, but weirdly enough, still smiling. It was like they didn't just try to take each-other's life. As if by surprise, the blonde one skipped over to the red-eyed girl and embraced her. The red-eyed girl didn't hug back nor fought from it. They just let it happened. As abruptly as she started the hug, the blonde-haired girl spoke. 

"My name is Mary! May I ask what yours is?" 

There was a brief silence before a quiet answer came 

"Chara"


	3. Chapter 3

There Dio faced the mystery man shrouded in shadows. The only feature to be seen was a pair of spectacles observing Dio as he stared right back at them. The glasses seemed to be above Dio's eye line by a few inches. To Dio this was quite odd as he was an astounding six feet and five inches; this means the man before him had to be at least three inches taller. However this did not make Dio falter, after all, there was no man alive that could kill him now that the insufferable Jotaro wasn't present. Then the man in question responded to Dio in a hearty Scottish accent, its loud nature made Dio regret even asking, 

"The name's Alexander Anderson and killing heretics is my game. As is the duty of the Iscariot Organization" 

Dio smiled a devilish grin, it was like a sort of deja vu hit him,   
"

A holy man? Isn't this a treat. This reminds me of a situation I found myself many years ago. You see in the colonies- Pardon me - The United States I found myself in a church-" 

Anderson cut him off immediately, making a quip at Dio's name, 

"You mentioned your name was Dio right? After the rock band, the singer, or our heavenly father?"

"There's a band named after me?" 

"I take it the latter. Well, 'Dio' I take it that you have no idea where you are either?" 

Dio wasn't one to admit when he was wrong, lost, or scared but this was a bizarre situation he found himself in. It made no sense to where he was. He somehow lived through the fight with Jotaro but remembered losing. Was this the work of a stand? Dio could only run through possible scenarios through his head. For now, he played along with this Anderson fellow until Dio was made aware of where he was. Sadly he took note of when Anderson said "either" implying that he was lost as well. This provided Dio with the perfect opportunity to do as he did in his past, make powerful allies that were subservient to him. To him, Anderson seemed like a prime target but something was off about him. The shadows covering his features ever so conveniently and the specs glowing unnaturally, the light sources were too dim to cause that gleam. Dio was almost certain that Anderson was a Stand user. This made it all the more alluring for Dio to enlist the man as a subordinate. Of course, Dio would control his mind with a flesh bud to prevent any insubordination. Hol Horse really solidified that rule for him. All he had to do was lure this Alexander Anderson close enough to implant the flesh bud. Dio began to walk towards Anderson; speaking in a voice that could entrance and ensnare most who heard it, 

"Well Alexander Anderson, it seems we could have a mutually beneficial friendship. Tell me...do you believe in gravity? The force that leads people to meet one another-" 

Again Dio was cut off, making him infuriated at this Anderson fellow. Had he lost his touch? The hypnotism in his words now forgotten. No...Dio didn't accept this answer. He wasn't becoming weak, it seemed the will power of the other man made him intangible to Dio's bewitching speak. Anderson was a man of God and resisting temptation was his specialty 

"I don't like the tone in which you speak. Like you are trying to get me to drink the Kool-aid. It is the sacred duty of the Iscariot Organization to punish the demon, the heretic and the false god...And it sounds like you fit the bill. Triple check" 

Besides the glow of his glasses, a new shine broke the darkness that shrouded around Alexander Anderson. Two swords with a blueish hue to them. Alexander clashed them together, perpendicular to form a cross. Sparks flew from it revealing what was hiding in the darkness and under the gleaming glasses. The crazed smile of a man who absolutely loved doing his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I've been swamped in school work and that's been preventing from writing. I'll post much more frequently when the school year is over! Also an apology to the Hellsing Fans, Alexander Anderson is depicted as the Team Fourstar Abridged version of him as he is much more interesting and comedic. Plus he is a lot more fun to write! Hope you can understand and thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Also sorry for cucking you of DIO vs Alexander Anderson again. I really need to work on my pacing


End file.
